leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Telaruhn/Bal-Goth, The Killer Mastermind
Here's another one I've been working on! His name is Bal-Goth, and he's an assassin with stealth capabilities and a lot of interesting potential. With a dash-stealth combo on a charge system, he'll be able to dart in and out of combat unnoticed. And with a dangerous global ultimate, stepping on one of his traps could be a death sentence. As always, let me know what you think! |alttype = |date = TBA |health = 5 |attack = 9 |spells = 3 |difficulty = 7 |hp = 430 (+85) |mana = 220 (+40) |damage = 52 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+3.0%) |range = 125 (Melee) |armor = 21 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.85) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |speed = 345 |IP = 7800 |RP = 975 }} Abilities % of the target's maximum health}}. Additional basic attacks and abilities increase the mark’s duration by 2 seconds, to a maximum of 15 seconds. If Bal-Goth loses sight of the marked champion for 3 seconds, the mark is removed. Once the mark is removed or its duration ends, enemy champions cannot be marked again for seconds.}} | or misses because of a blind effect. * Doom Lotus is not affected by or , although the triggering Attack will still be negated. |spellshield= |additional= }} }} Bal-Goth stores a charge of Umbral Rush every few seconds and can store up to 2 charges. Champion kills and assists add a charge of Umbral Rush and reset the timer. |description2= Bal-Goth dashes forward, stealthing for 2 seconds after. His next basic attack within 4 seconds after destealthing deals physical damage based on a percentage of this attack damage. |leveling= |leveling2= AD}} |range=450 |static= |cost=60 |costtype=mana + 1 charge }} | , , or misses. **''Umbral Rush's'' passive bonus damage will affect structures. |spellshield= |additional= }} }} Sets a spike trap at target location that arms after 0.5 seconds. Enemies who come within 100 range of the trap will detonate it, dealing initial physical damage and additional physical damage over 2 seconds in a 200-unit radius. The trap also grants true sight of enemies hit for 6 seconds. |leveling= |range=800 |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana }} | }} Slashes in a semicircle, dealing physical damage and slowing enemies hit by 40% for a few seconds. Enemy champions marked with a Lotus are slowed by 70% instead. |leveling= |range=550 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} | }} Bal-Goth gains bonus movement and attack speed for each visible enemy champion marked with a Lotus. |description2= Summons an decoy next to all visible enemy champions marked with a Lotus for 6 seconds. Bal-Goth can cast this ability again within the duration to teleport to a decoy’s location after a 1.5 second channel. Upon arrival, Bal-Goth deals physical damage in a 475-unit radius and silences enemies hit. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=Global |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} | }} Quotes Upon Selection *''They'll never know what hit 'em.'' Attacking *''I'm all over it.'' *''I was thinkin' the same thing.'' *''It'll be my pleasure.'' *''Every last one shall perish.'' *''Their future is bleak.'' *''All crossroads spell doom.'' *''They'll despair soon enough.'' Movement *''Moving into position.'' *''Hmm... Finally.'' *''I hear that.'' *''I'll be gone in a dash.'' *''My blades are thirsty.'' *''A bold move, summoner.'' *''Let's take a stroll.'' Taunt Bal-Goth spins his blades in his hands, then thrusts them forward. *''You called down the thunder, now reap the whirlwind!'' *''Try that one more time... I dare ya!'' Joke Bal-Goth pulls out a map and looks it over. *''(pause) ...I was never good at directions.'' *''Who needs a map! I feel like that's been said before..." Changelog % of the target's maximum health}} from % increased damage *Spike Trap **Arm time reduced to 0.5 seconds from 0.75 **Now deals 60/100/140/180/220 initial physical damage when detontated. **Base damage over time reduced to 30/50/70/90/110 from 80/125/170/215/260. **Damage over time bonus AD ratio increased to 100% from 40%. **True sight duration changed to 6 at all levels from 4/5/6/7/8. *Incapacitate **Mini-stun removed **Slow on marked champions increased to 70% from 60%. V1.0: Added *Mark of the Lotus (Passive) **Bal-Goth’s basic attacks and abilities against enemy champions mark them with a Lotus, dealing increased damage to them. Further attacks and abilities increase the duration of the mark, up to a cap. Losing sight of the marked champion for a few seconds removes the mark, preventing re-application for a moderate duration. *Covert Advance (Q) **Bal-Goth dashes forward, stealthing for a few seconds after. His next basic attack deals physical damage based on his attack system. *Spike Trap (W) **Bal-Goth sets a spike trap, dealing physical damage over time and providing true sight in an area to those who step on it. *Incapacitate (E) **Bal-Goth slashes in a semicircle, dealing physical damage and slowing enemies hit for a few seconds. Enemy champions hit that marked with a Lotus are briefly stunned and are applied a greater slow. *Mastermind ® **Bal-Goth passively gains attack and movement speed for each champion marked with a Lotus. Activating the ability places a clone near all enemy champions marked with a Lotus. Bal-Goth can teleport to a clone’s location, dealing damage and silencing enemies hit. }} Category:Custom champions